


The three some

by Addison54533



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison54533/pseuds/Addison54533
Summary: Sorry for typo please give feed back





	The three some

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for typo please give feed back

Janeway sits up in bed and rolls over not remembering what happened the night before she moves her legs and seven is laying next to her she flips out and seven sits up hi baby she kisses the captain.kathryn wakes up taking deep breaths checking her bed to make sure no one was there.she sighs in relief that’s the fourth time she’s had a dream like that about seven she stands up and grabs her rob and goes to the mess hall to see if neelix was there witch he wasn’t so she goes and replicates some tea she sits down at a table and stares out into to space a little later seven comes in and grabs some food and walks over to the captain can I sit with you? Sure she looks down at the table not knowing what to do or think Sevens learned how to read her like a book. They sit there in silence and then seven finally asked her what’s wrong. I just had a dream about someone . Can I ask who ? Sure I probably won’t say because I don’t want to lose them I’ve came really close to them over the past few months. Seven stands up I think I know who but that’s okay the captain stands up next to her and grabs her waist kissing her softly then pulls away i-i should go she lets go of seven and goes back to her room about in tears not knowing why she did that she lays on her bed in her nightgown and stares at the ceiling not knowing why in hell she did that in the frist place seven goes up to the door and rings it the captain sighs knowing who it is she sits up pulling the blanket up come in seven stands by  
the doorway to the bed room captain can we talk sure come sit down she moves her legs and seven kisses her the captain sighs not expecting this and puts her arms around seven and lays back getting comfortable she pulls away just a little to get air there eyes are still closed and there foreheads are still touching seven forces a kiss again and her hand goes up Kathryn’s nightgown and she groans remembering that she doesn’t have underwear on and blushes seven asks her why she was upset janeway looks into her eyes and say I just forgot I don’t have underwear. She raps her legs around seven. Seven let’s her hand wonder up her body and then between her legs she pulls the captains clothes off and kisses her neck and the captain moans softly as seven rubs her Clint.kath rolls seven over and takes her clothes off and goes down seven thighs barely able to keep her eyes open she kisses her between her legs she sighs and stops laying away from seven thinking why in hell she did this seven puts her arm around her stomach and pulls her close Kathryn doesn’t do anything she lets seven mold into her and then they both fall asleep the next morning Kathryn wakes up and sevens still holding her she grabs her hand and moves it she climbs over seven to get off the bed she goes to the bathroom and starts the shower she gets dressed then wakes seven who stands up and grabs her waist can we do this again she kisses her maybe she pulls away and goes to the bridge. Chakotay looks at janeway captain are you ok? Yeah I’m fine she sighs I’ll be in my ready room she sits at her desk and stays reading trying to keep her mind off last night but instead she puts her head down and thinks about what sevens hand felt like going up her body. chakotay knocks on the door come in she sits up and chakotay sits in front of her what’s wrong ? I just I had something happen last night and I don’t know what to do. What happened ? I may have had sex with seven. Chakotay sighs are we still on for tonight on the holodeck I kinda had plans for us but maybe you should talk to her because I’m sure she’s gonna want more. It’s okay where still on for tonight commander …. well there’s something you should know and it’s probably the last thing you want to hear but I have a really big crush on you he gets closer to her and puts his hand on her thigh and I was hoping maybe we could see where we go with this he kisses her she pulls but what about seven . Maybe you could invite her to I won’t mind. Commander this isn’t you. I know but we both know we want it we won’t do the holodeck will just meet in your room I’ll tell seven he stands up and goes out of the room she sighs this isn’t what she wanted now she’s having a three some she doesn’t even feel the same way chakotay does for her. She goes back out to the brige and after the shift is over the commander walks with the captain to her room and sevens already there the all go to the bed room and kathryn sighs as she takes her clothes off and lays on the bed putting her knees up seven lays next to her and kisses her. Chakotay puts his dick between her legs and she groans in pain. He grabs her thighs and fucks her does that feel better she nods grabbing the sheets he goes faster and seven lets Kathryn lick her Clint.after about an hour the stop sevens already asleep and chakotay kisses the captain see it wasn’t to bad yeah but now I need help getting cleaned up she sits up want me to help u in the shower yeah u might as well just spend the night the both get in and as she washes off chakotay kisses down her neck wanna go again he kinda smiles sure why not she turns around and bends over he fucks and rubs her at the same time she tries to stay quiet.after there down Kathryn lays between seven and chakotay seven has her head pressed against Kathryn’s and she has an arm around her chakotay is holding both of them seven wakes and Kathryn smiles rubbing her back I’m sorry this isn’t what I had planned she kisses seven softly it’s ok she smiles as long as you're here she closes her eyes and lets her hand go up and down Kathryn’s body she takes a deep breath she pushes chakotay over to make room so she can open her legs for seven so that she can rub her Kathryn why don’t we just do it the tub she smiles and opens her eyes no I’m fine here she slides under seven and starts a make out seven slides her hand down to her thigh she opens her legs and lets seven finger her she kisses seven to keep herself from moaning she doesn’t want chakotay to touch her again seven pulls her fingers out. And Kathryn closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. I would go to sick bay about the pain you had when he...seven gets uncomfortable it’s okay I’ll talk to him good because I don’t want him to force you into doing stuff. Seven it’s not a big deal but I wanna keep doing this with you I don’t want a guy but you should learn foreplay captain I already know what it is and it’s pointless.its not pointless she sighs let’s talk in the morning when we’re alone.she closes her eyes and rolls onto her left side and slides as close as she can to seven they both fall asleep the next morning Kathryn wakes up and chakotay is gone sevens still asleep with her feet up on the pillows Kathryn’s laying on sevens stomach sideways  
There’s blood on the bed after Kathryn gets up and and she looks at her legs she has stitches from her waistline down to her knee on her right thigh. She wakes seven before she faints seven grabs a towel to wrap her in and carries her to sickbay laying her on the biobed the doc fixes her thigh and gives her some blood after a few hours she wakes up she’s told to take it easy and she can stay in her room she falls asleep and seven goes to check on her after she’s done regenerating kathryn wakes up and seven looks at her I see you feel better yeah she slides over wanna cuddle seven stops for a sec then slowly gets in Bed with her and Kathryn puts her head on sevens chest and her arm around her waist seven puts her arm around Kathryn’s back captain are you up to have sex. I’m really tired she says as she yawns and starts to fall asleep let’s see how I feel in the morning she and seven pass out and kath starts snoring and seven jumps waking up Kathryn you okay seven yeah you just scared me when you were snoring I’m sorry...she rubs sevens stomach it’s fine she closes her eyes and grabs Kathryn’s hand intertwining their fingers maybe you should teach me some foreplay when you feel better maybe kath smiles I need sleep seven I don’t I’ve gotten what I need . Okay then just hold me do you want me to stay the next couple days I don’t need to regenerate for a while I’ll be fine Lokay she says almost asleep seven stops talking and stares at the ceiling she finally gets some more mlsleep. The next morning the both wake up Kathryn gets up and goes to take a shower seven takes her clothes off and lays in bed waiting for Kathryn b'elanna stops by and walks in one seven oh um I’m sorry the captain said to meet her here I did she drops her towels take your clothes off where gonna teach seven some foreplay. Ok? Kathryn smiles and lays on her side with her legs open . B’Elanna grabs sevens hand here she puts it on kathryn's stomach moving sevens hand around . Another thing is this B’Elanna sits between Kathryn’s legs pushing her legs up and holding the the spot open with her fingers and sucks her clit she arches her back and moans shit B’Elanna giggles wiping her mouth and leans over and whispers something about getting hit smiles and rolls over B’Elanna looks at seven want me to do it or do you want to do it. I’ll watch she stares at Kathryn’s ass and B’Elanna leaves a few hand prints then rubs it her Klingon side kicked in she bites kathryn's ass really hard she groans in pain I’m sorry she rolls the captain back over it’s fine it’s kinda fun she smiles and bites her face leaving marks Kathryn laughs so when are you going to start throwing objects at me … I have more control then that she smiles and grabs her hands holding them to the bed sevens just sitting on her knees and watching as B’Elanna makes the captain cum

Seven is still watching Kathryn looks at her come here there’s room for you to she kisses seven . B’Elanna can I roll over . Yeah she pulls back and Janeway moves to her hands and knees pulling seven underneath her B’Elanna slides between Kathryn’s legs and they all moan belannas touching herself at the same time she’s eating the captain out why janeway is doing seven


End file.
